Castigators
The Castigators are a rare Successor Chapter of the Black Consuls Chapter. Created during the 14th Founding sometime between 975-991.M35, the Castigators have earned a reputation as staunch and stalwart guardians of the Imperium in the millennia since their inception. The Adeptus Mechanicus birthed the nascent Chapter from the gene-legacy of Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, and it is said that a Martian dictate ensured that only the purest progenoid glands were used during their creation. If true, this is an arguably excessive measure considering the exemplary nature of Guilliman's gene-stock. Some fanciful tales further claim that the Genetor-Magi considered and then discarded many perfectly usable progenoid glands in their efforts to create the Castigators. The reasons for the drastic measures undertaken in the creation of this Chapter may well have their roots in the after-effects of the 13th Founding - the so-called 'Dark Founding'. All records relating to this tumultuous event have long since been eradicated or lost within the labyrinthine bureaucracy of the Imperium, leaving behind only supposition and fevered assumption. Those few individuals aware of exactly what transpired during those dark days would seem unprepared to divulge their secrets. Whatever exactly occurred, it is clear that the myopic focus upon genetic purity that charactarised the founding of the Castigators has affected the Chapter deeply to this day. History The Founding Creating a Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes is an event of political, military and economic significance. Huge resources must be devoted to raising such mighty warriors and equipping them to bring war to the enemies of the Emperor. Imperial scholars know that there have been twenty-six great Foundings, each contributing to the creation of over one thousand Space Marine Chapters that stand in the defense of the Imperium. Many Imperial records have been destroyed, purged, rescinded or revised; whole centuries of Imperial history have been erased entirely or buried beneath the suffocating weight of Imperial bureaucracy. Surviving records relating to the 14th Founding are said to depict the gene-smiths of the Adeptus Mechanicus taking extraordinary care to ensure the Chapters created were of the highest purity. Dictates from the High Lords ensured that almost 80% of the founding's chapters bore the genetic material of Roboute Guilliman or Rogal Dorn. It is undeniably the case that several Chapters were created during the 14th Founding using 'lesser', 'debased' or 'questionable' gene-seeds, but these were in the vast minority and were created under extremely tight scrutiny. Even those chapters created from the Ultramarines were rigorously checked, many perfectly usable progenoid glands being discarded so as to ensure that the Chapters had the most stable genetic base possible. Imperial rumours even suggest that the Adeptus Mechanicus eradicated a half-constructed chapter because it did not meet the 14th Founding's stringent standards. The deaths of these Astartes never entered the Imperial Roll of Honour because their Chapter had not yet been given an official name, insignia or livery. The reasons for these drastic measures undertaken in the creation of the Castigators may well-have their roots in the after-effects of the 13th Founding, the so-called Dark Founding. All records relating to this tumultuous event have long since been eradicated or lost within the labyrinthine bureaucracy of the Imperium, leaving behind only supposition and fevered assumption. Those few individuals aware of exactly what transpired during those dark days would seem unprepared to divulge their secrets. Whatever exactly occured, it is clear that the myopic focus upon genetic purity that characterised the founding of the Castigators has affected the Chapter deeply to this day. The First Castigator A Chapter's first master will invariably leave a lasting mark upon his charges. Certainly, this was the case for Baraquiel, a veteran commander of the celebrated Black Consuls Chapter. Baraquiel was known amongst his brothers as 'the Castigator', for his fervent desire to purge the enemies of the Emperor for their transgressions. When given command of the new Chapter, he bestowed the name Castigators upon it, hoping to inspire the same righteous fury in its warriors. During the Castigators' first centuries of service, the Chapter maintained an unceasing war against the enemies of the Throne. Baraquiel was a keen strategist, and he drove his newest warriors to their limits. In 985.M35, the Castigators took part in a joint Imperial task force to cleanse the world of Rihad of an Orkoid reaver-fleet, the patchwork vessels falling in flames only to be crushed by the gas giant's gravity. During the 5th Black Crusade in 723.M36, the Warmaster of Chaos, Abaddon the Despoiler, scoured the Elysia Sector, raiding hundreds of worlds and causing untold death and destruction. On Kessok, the Castigators swore binding oaths to defend its populace from the predations of the Fade-kind, creatures of shadow and smoke that dissipated only once Baraquiel's terminator elite put their Duskmothers to flame. At the head of the Swordpoint Crusades, the Castigators brought the light of the Imperium to a swathe of Imperial space. Moving from campaign to campaign, the Chapter fought to establish a legacy that would last the ages. Finally, sometime during the late 36th Millennium, upon the height of their xenocidal campaign against the alien Ryssith, Baraquiel met his end at the hands of these vile xenos. Before he succumbed to his many wounds, he directed his warriors to burn their nestworlds to cinders. Following the death of Baraquiel he was succeeded by Captain Crassus, also originally one of the Black Consuls founding members of the Chapter. Before carry out their Crusade, he ordered the Chapter to repaint their battle-plate sombre black in memory of their fallen lord. The Castigators wore these colours of mourning for fourteen years as they diligently performed their campaign of retribution for the death of Baraquiel. The Vocates Zodiac Chapters]] As the 37th Millennium drew to a close, Inquisitor Maltheus noted that several Chapters of the 14th Founding operated in close association, exchanging tributes and honours at ritual times. His research led him to rumours that at end of the founding, several Masters of the newly-created Chapters gathered to swear a binding oath of fraternity. Their backgrounds were diverse, their heritages disparate and histories distinct. But their loyalty to the God-Emperor of Man united them in purpose without question. The oath-brothers of the 14th Founding have grown in many different ways, each being shaped by millennia of war, but their common bond unites them in life and death. The 'Zodiac' Some claim that all Chapters of the 14th Founding were part of a 'Favoured' Founding, foretold in the Emperor's Tarot to herald a new golden age for the Imperium. The 'Zodiac' was an integral part of Maltheus's research into the 14th Founding. He believed that each of the specific Chapters that gathered to swear that binding and faithful, emphasised one of the virtues that the Adeptus Astartes are said to embody. United, he believed, the 'Oathbrethren' could herald a new Golden Age. Over four thousand years since Maltheus wrote his treatises, the fabled Golden Age seems more distant than ever, and yet, the Oath endures. Known Astartes Vocates Chapters *'The Angels of Perdition (The Purity of Mind)' *'The Black Watch (The Purity of Form)' *'The Castigators (The Purity of Flesh)' *'The Execrators (The Purity of Hate)' *'The Judicators (The Purity of Purpose)' *'Unknown Chapter (The Purity of Faith)' *'The Steel Guardians (The Purity of Spirit)' *'The Sublimators (The Purity of Dread)' *'The Thousand Swords (The Purity of Focus)' *'The Warlords (The Purity of Heart)' *'Unknown Chapter (The Purity of Strength)' *'The Reapers Harvesters (The Purity of Will)' Chapter Homeworld A World of Darkness and Light , the desolate Chapter Homeworld of the Castigators.]] Upon the height of their xenocidal campaigns against the alien Ryssith, the Castigators' fleet entered a tumultuous and unstable region known to spacefarers as the 'Howling Stars'. An area of perennial eddies and whirls in the Immaterium, the Stars were a place where the skin of reality had been stretched to breaking point by unnatural forces. Roiling warp storms burst forth to destroy vessels whole and hamper travel still further, and only the most skilled of Navigators could reliably traverse the area. It was on the edges of this benighted expanse that the Castigators found the small and unassuming world labelled on the fleet's star-charts as Losanco Secundus. The planet was perhaps most notable for its 'tidally locked' orbit, which resulted in one half of the planet being shrouded in perpetual darkness whilst the other basked in permanent light and debilitating radiation. It should never have sustained life - and yet it did. Drawn to the world by a flickering distress signal, the Castigators discovered that millennia ago, an Imperial vessel had crashed onto Losanco's surface. The descendants of the survivors clung the thin strip of land between the light and dark sides, an arid and inhospitable area of perpetual twilight. Their scattered settlements were fortified towns, built mainly from scrap metal recovered from the ruined hulk of their vessel. These established enclaves of human existence were defended by armed militias and sustained by the slowly degrading technologies. The wastelands were also inhabited by bands of scavengers and reavers. Many were mutated as a result of the radiation - some almost beyond recognition. Highly aggressive, Losancan legends suggested to the inhabitants that one day the Emperor would appear, bringing light and tranquillity to its troubled people and transforming the planet into a verdant paradise. The legends continued that He would only appear when the planet was 'deserving' - which was taken to mean when it was freed from the blight of the 'impure'. The survivors had grown to blame the mutants for their predicament, learning to fear and hate with what had become an almost instinctual loathing for imperfection and disease. Babies showing even the most minor of malformations were hurriedly and quietly killed by their own mothers or families, such was the stigma of giving birth to a mutant offspring. This hatred of mutation extended beyond the physical form - those children that displayed burgeoning psychic abilities were executed in public ceremonies of devotion to the Emperor. The plight of the Losancans was dramatic and precarious; they were caught between light and dark, between mutation and freezing doom. Such potent symbolism struck a chord in Baraquiel's soul. The dichotomy between light and dark and the survivors' struggle against corruption convinced him that they could serve as a potential source of future Castigators. After settling on the periphery of the Howling Stars, the Castigators became responsible for the surrounding sectors of space, chief among them the Dalthus Sector, the Swordpoint Stars and the Taurelian Expanse. Apothecaries and Chaplains of the Castigators have recruited aspirants for the Chapter from across several sectors in order to ensure that the Chapter recruits the strongest, most genetically suitable candidates. The Chapter's fortress, known as Sanctuary, is buried deep within Losanco Secundus's rocky moon. Hanging heavy within the skys, its pitted surface is studded with arched gunports, the squat shapes of lance-batteries and other defences. Those newly recruited into the Chapter are brought here and are inducted into a legacy of war; surrounded by campaign banners, the armour and accoutrements of long-dead heroes and the spoils of war, neophytes will undergo gruelling biological and genetic testing before being implanted with the gene-seed that will sustain them through a lifetime of combat. All brothers of the Chapter, whatever their origin, return to the surface of Losanco Secundus. Bringing with them weaponry and basic equipment, they will join the militias that defend the settlements and scour the wastelands. Sand-scarred, hard-bitten, these warriors lead their parties with a steady hand and a commanding voice that rises above the harsh winds of the endless desert. Some are survivors of mutant raids or destroyed settlements; others simply serve from a sense that something must be done to protect their lives. The aspirants are expected to interact with the populace, to inspire them - and to learn of the pernicious danger posed by the impure. For many, it is a humbling experience - that these ordinary men and women endure through faith and determination. It is an experience that they will carry throughout their lives. As the aspirants fight alongside their mortal counterparts, they will be observed from afar by the Chaplains of the Chapter, looking for any sign of weakness or unsuitability. Those that cannot endure hardship, that cannot thrive amidst despair, will never return to the Sanctuary and join the ranks of the Chapter. Wardens of the Howling Stars Whilst some Chapters of the Astartes stand aloof from the citizenry of the Imperium, and others range far and wide in unceasing crusades, the Castigators rank among those who maintain protectorates, areas of space they are sworn to defend to ensure the stability of the Imperium. Therefore they are Wardens of the Howling Stars. Chief among these realms is the Dalthus Sector, a relatively prosperous tract of space reconquered in .M36 during what would become known as the First Swordpoint Crusade. The Castigators first fought to eradicate the Ryssith Nestworlds, several protracted campaigns to keep the Ork Empires of the Delvis Rifts contained. Eldar corsairs of Kuraan-Bal. The Chapter has dispatched envoys to the greatest worlds in the sector. Even advising to the sector governor himself. The Sanctuary The Castigators' Fortress-Moon, known as the Sanctuary, hangs heavy in the sky of Losanco. Its pitted surface is studded with arched gunports, the squat shapes of lance-batteries, macro-turrets and other defenses. Its inviolate walls hold the legacy of the Chapter's millennia-long history. It is here where the records of the Chapters' actions are kept, where the trophies won by the Chapter are stored, and where its Astartes train. The Great Halls A large part of the fortress is given over to places of worship; indeed, each Company maintains its own extensive Chapel. These massive structures provide both a place of worship and a record of war. Campaign banners and Company standards drape the walls; the armour and accoutrements of long-dead heroes remain displayed so as to inspire the living. Many of the chapels hold the spoils of war. Each Company maintains its own holdings within the Sanctuary, a place where they can gather to celebrate their victories and hang their trophies where the entire Chapter can gaze upon them. Statues of ancient heroes and glorious warriors look down upon all who enter the hall, their silent stone stares speaking of great heroism and impressive victories. Then thousand years of triumphs and trials against Daemonkind are recorded on the walls of the chamber, spelled out in torn, bloody banners, rune-encrusted skulls, and the fragments of shattered swords. Each statue, artefact and icon represents a terrible campaign or crusade, often still strained with the gore of those creatures. When a Company returns from the defeat of a great foe, they will congregate. Over the centuries the hall has echoed countless times to the sounds of warriors reflecting on their victories. The Halls of the Dead When a Castigator falls in battle, every attempt is made to reclaim the fallen battle-brother's remains. Every Space Marine whose body has been recovered is laid to rest within the Chapels' crypts Glittering in the darkness, this massive mausoleum contains generations of Castigators laid to rest, beneath the Training Halls of their fortress-monastery, symbolic of the endless cycle of birth and death. Trials of Recruitment Few possess the strength of body and will to become a Space Marine. There are warriors wounded in battle and unable to fight; warriors who find value in enabling the Chapter to fight. Recruits are subjected to forbidding tests, forced to endure one test after another, which must be passed before the Castigators accept them into the bosom of their Chapter. Notable Campaigns *'The First Crusade (Unknown Date-Late M35)' - Following the creation of their Chapter during the 14th Founding, the Castigators Chapter's First Crusade begins aboard the Battle-Barge Holy Enterprise. Here, the Chapter gathered together for the first time. Led by their first Chapter Master, Baraquiel, the Chapter set off deep into the Ultima Segmentum. This 'First Crusade' ended with the discovery of Losanco Secundus and the construction of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery. *'The Death of Baraquiel (Unknown Date.Late M36)' - Master Baraquiel fell during the campaign to retake the Howling Stars from an alien race known as the Ryssith. These mighty aliens fought in defence of their 'nest-worlds', raising extensive armies to protect their spawning grounds. Determined to rid the Imperium of their taint, Baraquiel fought at the forefront of his Battle-Brothers. The aliens were repulsed after a short and brutal xenocidal purge that reduced the nest-worlds to cinders. The Ryssith Empire has never recovered from this blow - the race is now scattered into small bands of mercenary soldiers that roam the galaxy. *'The Remembrance Crusade (Unknown Date.M36)' - Following the death of Baraquiel, the Catigators' first Chapter Master, his successor Crassus declared fourteen years of mourning. During this time, the entire Chapter wore sombre black coloured battle-plate, instead of their traditional dark red, as a sign of respect - to the Emperor, to Baraquiel and their genetic forebears, the Black Consuls. The Castigators travelled across many worlds, dedicating every victory during the crusade to the memory of their fallen lord. **'Krjigsmal Castigation (Unknown Date.M36)' - Twelve years into the Remembrance Crusade, Captain Laertes of the 4th Company falls on the world of Krjigsmal while battling against a Slaneeshi Warband. His Honour Guard found his broken body atop a mound of corpses twelve-deep. They bore their barely-living commander back to be interred within the adamantine shell of a Dreadnought. Laertes still fights alongside his Battle-Brothers in the 4th Company five millenia later. His relic powersword, the Blade of Thorns, has since become the ceremonial badge of office for the 4th Company's Captain. **'A Debt Paid in Blood (Unknown Date.M36)' - At the end of the 14 year long Remembrance Crusade, the Castigators return to its formal livery, satisfied that the honour-debt owed to Baraquiel has been fulfilled. *'The Defence of Dalaham (Unknown Date.M36)' - The capital city of Syrrios, Dalaham, was assaulted by the vile Eldar for unknown reasons. The Eldar had appeared from an unknown webway gate, with their own agenda in mind. With ruthless speed and efficiency, the assembled warhost of Craftworld Biel-Tan - the so-called Swordwind - descended upon the Castigators. Although the Eldar loss of life was considerable, they managed to force the Castigators back. The 8th Assault Company, under the newly promoted Captain Tigris, assaulted the Eldar in a two-pronged assault, crushing the vile xenos between their two forces. The planet was free from their foul taint within the month. *'The Discerpo Campaign (Unknown Date.M36)' - When the world of Valst was attacked by a massive host of the Forces of Chaos, the Castigators Chapter were called upon for aid. In response they sent their 2nd Company to assist. When they arrived at the beleaguered planet, the 2nd Company penetrated the planetary surface of Valst, near the city of Nisandria. Here, they destroyed multiple defense batteries, allowing three regiments of the Imperial Guard and two Titan Legions to assault the city. But ultimately, the Discerpo Campaign would end in abject failure, leading to a fighting retreat, as the Ruinous Powers claimed the doomed planet for their own. The Inquisition ordered an Exterminatus upon the lost world, and declared it Perditas. *'The Black Medusa (Unknown Date.M37)' - Stationed at a remote Adeptus Mechanicus research facility, a group of Tech-Priests had banded into a heretical techno-cult known as the Black Medusa. In their testing chambers they began to explore long-forbidden sciences that was outside the purview of the Cult Mechanicus. Their heretical research resulted in a disastrous 'resonance cascade' that tore a rift in reality, devastating the facility and enabling daemons to manifest in the material realm. The Castigators fought alongside the mysterious silver-armoured Grey Knights amongst the ruins of the research facility an attempt to eradicate the daemons and seal the rift. The surviving techno-cultists surrendered and were executed for their heresy. *'Defence of Aeteron Point (635.M37)' - The small and recently-established colony of Aeteron Point fell victim to a string of raids by Dark Eldar corsairs in early 635.M37. Jetbikes shrieked through the sky, harassing the beleaguered PDF forces whilst raiders laden with prisoners returned to the orbiting vessels. It was at this point that the Castigators Strike Cruiser Inviolate broke out of the warp and attacked the Dark Eldar. The Castigators' 2nd Company, under Captain Lycidius had been returning home after its victories in the Cheng Exculpation. Due to the vagaries of astropathic communication, the Inviolate had actually received the colony's distress call a week before it was sent. The Company was under strength and under-equipped, but Lycidius was determined to assist the colony. He had a keen tactical mind, and knew of the formidable agility, barbarism and strength of the Dark Eldar. He also knew that their greatest weakness would be their arrogance and complete disdain towards humans. Assigning the veterans under his command to board and cripple the slave-ships in orbit, the Captain led his depleted company to the surface. Many Astartes wounded in the Cheng Exculpation took to the battlefield, ignoring their injuries. Lycidius had determined that the key to victory lay in forcing the Eldar into a trap, where they would lose their precious mobility. He deployed his forces to a landmark known as the Iron Valley, interposing the 2nd Company between the Colony and the returning Raiders. Establishing overlapping fields of fire and secreting a battery of Whirlwinds out of sight of the aliens, he deployed a small force of Space Marines openly to bait the Eldar into attacking. The under strength force seemed easy pray to the overconfident pirates, flush with victory. It is said that captured Astartes fetch a high price in the slave-markets of their hellish realm. The Captain's gambit worked. The Space Marine forces withdrew as the Eldar approached, drawing the fragile enemy craft within range of the Whirlwinds' artillery guns. Under a withering hail of fire, the Castigators attacked, eradicating their foes. Captain Lycidius dispatched the Eldar Archon himself in single combat. With the slave-ships in orbit crippled and the remaining Dark Eldar forces routed, the colonists of Aeteron Point were spared the terrible fate of living as slaves in the service of the torturous aliens. The prisoners taken were returned to the colony and the Castigators returned home in glory. *'The Truth War (Unknown Date.M37)' - The Truth War that occurred sometime during the 37th Millennium was a time of great tragedy for the Castigators - a time that stretched the bonds of honour the Chapter enjoys with the Inquisition to breaking point. A time that saw the Castigators charged with heresy and ended with the death of the legendary Hero-Captain, Lycidius. Inquisitor Reichenbach was an aging member of the Ordo Hereticus. His mind was said by some to be on the edge of sanity, stranding him in a state of constant paranoia. His body had been ritually purified by the Ecclesiarchy and the Inquisition; his mind had been declared untainted by the depredations of Chaos. And yet, Reichenbach was plagued by dark dreams that proclaimed the end of the Imperium was at hand - a dark time that only he could prevent. Reichenbach arrived at the sanctuary sometime during M37. Invoking binding pacts between the Castigators and the Inquisition, he requested that Chapter Master Orosius provide him with two squads of Space Marines to aid him in a mission of vital importance to the Imperium. Orosius, keen to maintain cordial relationships with the Inquisition, acquiesced. Two full squads of warriors from the Honoured First Company departed with Reichenbach aboard his vessel. *'The War of Sadizar IX (749.M41)' - At the behest of Inquisitor Krymlic, the Castigators exterminate a heretical cult on the Hive-World of Sadizar IX. It is eventually discovered that a Tyranid Broodlord had infected the hive. Two squads of the First Company's Terminators, are deployed into the underhive. The Chapter fights terrifying battles in cramped tunnels, accessways, vents and ducts but emerges victorious. *'The Belaxalar Xenocide (856.M41)' - The world of Belax was stark, with an atmosphere high in gaseous ammonia and low in oxygen. Elaborate crystalline cities dominated the landscape, inhabited by the Belax, a young and belligerent race with advanced technologies. The Belax utilised birthing chambers, fluid-filled tanks that could hasten the development of the young. The technology had even been used to improve upon their anatomy, breeding warriors with armour plates, poison sacs, spiked knuckles and other such martial modifications. Vicious wars between the nation-states of Belax were not uncommon; indeed the only thing capable of uniting the disparate peoples of the Belaxalar would be an Imperial invasion. Captain Caphius, at the behest of Chapter Master Avitus, conducted a xenocidal campaign against Belax so that the Adeptus Mechanicus could conduct mining operations upon it. The Second Company fought a ferocious war against the Belax, before emerging victorious. By the time the Second Company left Belaxalar, all of the Belax had been utterly wiped out. The Adeptus Mechanicus abandoned the world less than a decade later, after finding that the ore extracted from the planet was not of sufficient quality to merit excavation. *'Death of Avitus (899.M41)' - Chapter Master Avitus is killed in battle. Before he dies, he names First-Captain Quintilius as his successor. 4th Company Captain Ostorius becomes First Captain, Timon becomes 4th Company Captain. *'The Garrett Insurrection (900.M41)' - The entire Chapter mobilises to prevent the Word Bearers Traitor Legion from activating an infernal device as the 'Eternal Engine'. Ancient Constantine unfurls the Crimson Standard of the Castigators and the Master's Household deploys into the fray. The Castigators, holding true to the Emperor's light, descend upon the Word Bearers, determined to punish them for their blackest heresies. After a week of fierce fighting, the 3rd Company stand ready to assault a breach in the enemy lines. Chapter Master Quintilius orders Constantine and a portion of his Honour Guard to fight at their head. He decrees that the battle would be won when the Crimson Standard is planted atop the broken bodies of the Word Bearers. The breach was a swirling maelstrom, a seething press of bodies. Blood was a fine mist in the air, split only by the sound of blade against blade and the screams of the dying. Casualties on both sides were high, but the Castigators would not relent until they achieved victory. Ancient Constantine was wounded many times before succumbing. Blood poured from his injuries; it was clear that although he was grievously hurt he would not give up. Raising the standard high, he roared his defiance and led the renewed assault. The Castigators fought determinedly against the Word Bearers, eventually achieving their victory. As Constantine lay dying, he passed the standard into the hands of Rhetoricus, one of his Honour Guardians. Rhetoricus was installed as the Chapter's Ancient, embodying millennia of unbroken tradition. Many of the Chapter's most dedicated and devout have borne the Crimson Standard into battle, through death, destruction and despair upon a thousand worlds. To the Castigators, it is a point of pride that their standard has never fallen to the ground, passing directly from one warrior to another. The pride the Castigators took in thwarting the Word Bearers was far greater than it could've been against any other force. No Space Marine ever feels so alive as standing victorious over their fallen Brothers, and the enmity between the Castigators and the Word Bearers is great indeed. *'Death of Ostorius (923.M41)' - First Captain Ostorius is killed in battle. Captain Escalus of the 5th Company is chosen as his successor and becomes the new First Captain. Cascarus becomes Captain of the 5th Company. *'The Zarath Strand Reprisals (939.M41)' - The 4th Company aids the Thousand Swords and the Judicators in crippling two Ork WAAAGH!s threatening a vital Imperial shipping route. In a ferocious boarding action, the Castigators dispatch Warboss Grimskar. The Castigators withdraw, leaving the Thousand Swords to eradicate the last vestiges of Ork resistance. *'Castigation of WAAAGH! Duffdreg (985.M41)' - Warboss Duffdreg 'da Destroya' rises to prominence among several Ork clans within the Howling Stars. Duffdreg is distinctive in that he is an albino Ork. The primitive xenos believe that his white skin marks him out as the chosen of their gods, Mork and Gork, and unite behind his singularly bellicose vision. Rallying his forces, entire worlds fall in a few short weeks. The Castigators move quickly to halt the Ork threat. The 2nd Company fought valiantly, scoring victory after victory. The Ork forces retaliated, bringing their full force to bear. The 2nd Company advanced on Duffdreg's forces, combat-squads using their flamers to scour the aliens from defending positions before closing into combat. Few of the Company emerged unscathed from the campaign. Caphius himself was grievously wounded, but refused to allow the Apothecaries to tend to him whilst the xenos forces still posed a threat to the citizens of the Imperium. The Warboss managed to elude the Castigators, escaping into the warp. All the same, however, his assault upon the Howling Stars was over, and that was considered victory enough. Still, the Chapter would swear fell oaths of vengeance against Duffdreg, determined to crush him should their paths cross again. *'The War of Woe (987.M41)' - To avenge the losses they suffered eighty years earlier, a force of Word Bearers under the command of a Dark Apostle, known only as 'The Father', engineers a plot to trap and destroy the Castigators. The 5th Company suffers heavy losses, including the death of Captain Cascarus, but with the aid of the ferocious Carcharodons Chapter, the newly-installed Captain Anteas is able to thwart the Word Bearers. Believing that the Father wishes to recreate the Eternal Engine, the 5th Company fights against a daemonic incursion to avenge the fallen - only to find that the Apostle only intended to inflict heavy casualties on the Castigators and mire the 5th Company whilst a heavy raid was conducted by the Black Legion against the planet of Vatrax. *'Commander Quickblood (989.M41)' - Acting in conjunction with the Ordo Xenos and a strike-force of the Deathwatch, the 4th Company under Captain Timon strikes at Tau-held space. They are opposed by Shas'O Tash'var Raal, known as Commander Quickblood. *'The Achenite Apostasy (990.M41)' - The Castigators 5th Company thwart a heretic insurgency on the world of Achenar. Assault Sergeant Atellus executes the Planetary Governor and finds out that under ancient laws, he had become his inadvertent successor. Atellus quickly abdicates his position, though his Battle-Brothers are sure not to forget his acute embarrassment. *'The Second Tyrannic War (992.M41)' - When Hive Fleet Kraken encroaches upon the Imperium, Captain Sirius focuses his attention upon the Tyranid meance, a continuation of the 3rd Company's prior actions against Genestealer cults within the Howling Stars. *'The Oubliette (994.M41)' - The 3rd and 5th Companies fight in the defence of an Inquisitorial citadel besieged by a large splinter of the Iron Warriors Traitor Legion led by Warsmith Ares Vrolok. Cast out from the Iron Warriors, Vrolok had fought for ten thousand years to further his own aims, leading those loyal to him on a rampage across many worlds, gathering renegade Marines to his cause. Vrolok attached and besieged the Inquisitorial Fortress World of Tynax after hearing rumours that precious STC fragments had been recovered by the Inquisition. An avid technophile, Vrolok was determined to have the fragments for himself, and assaulted Tynax. The Fortress was defended by a small contingent of Adepta Sororitas, attached to the personal retinue of Inquisitor Lord. The Castigators' 3rd Company assaulted the Iron Warriors in an effort to delay the traitor Astartes. Whilst battle raged, elements of the 5th Company helped organise a rapid evacuation of the Fortress, ferrying the STC fragments to safety. The Techmarines hastily rigged charges within the fortress, designed to annihilate intruders. The Castigators retreated as soon as the relics were safe - the Captains knowing that the Space Marines would only dash themselves to pieces if they resisted the Iron Warriors for too long. After the battle, Captain Anteas received the Sword of Sorrows from a Canoness of the Adepta Sororitas. *'Visit to Karthagot Nova (994.M41)' - The 5th Company is blown off course after departing Tynax, and put in at Karthagot Nova for repairs, becoming the first Castigators in millennia to visit the Thousand Swords' homeworld. While there, they are invited by Chapter Master Zeuxis to join in the extermination of a Dark Eldar kabal. *'The War of Maethax (995.M41)' - The 2nd and 5th Companies engage Word Bearers on Maethax, a densely populated world in the northern reaches of the Ultima Segmentum. A dark and troubled world, Maethax's numerous manufactora produced weapons and other materiel for local Imperial Guard forces. When the Castigators received news of an armed insurgency on Maethax, they dispatched the second and fifth companies to respond. If the production centres of Maethax were disrupted, forces for sectors around would be compromised. When scouts uncovered evidence that the Word Bearers were involved, the campaign became even more vital to the Castigators. This marked the third time in a century that The Father had assaulted the Castigators in order to further his own inscrutable aims. After a ferocious six-month campaign, the Castigators were triumphant. The battles on Maethax had been bloody; the 5th Company participated in bloody streetfighting to recapture the city of Bacchat. Bacchat was a dismal place, blanketed by the roar of machinery and sporadic showers of acid rain; nevertheless, it was a vital strategic point, and the Castigators fought mercilessly to reclaim it - an attitude that won them the campaign. At the height of the campaign, Captain Anteas avenged the death of Cascarus by killing The Father. After the battles for Maethax, the 2nd and 5th companies returned to Losanco triumphant. Having dealt the heretic sons of Lorgar a blow that would surely be felt within the Eye of Terror itself, Captains Caphius and Anteas were lauded for their strategic acumen, and began the process of rebuilding their Companies from the reserves. *'The Pursuit of Melchor (997.M41)' - Anteas and the 5th Company attempt to hunt down the Black Legion warband, led by the vile Chaos Lord Melchor, that raided Vatrax. Pursuing Melchor to a desolate world within the Tau Empire, Anteas was unable to prevent Melchor descending into a subterranean crypt and retrieving a daemon-axe known as Soulrender. The 5th Company is forced to retreat in the face of overwhelming Tau forces, and leaves the traitors and the xenos to do battle. *'The Undertaking to Sirroij (997.M41)' - Master Quintilius dispatches the Third Company to the world of Sirroij after the Castigators receive word that the planet's promethium miners had lain down their tools. The Castigators had somewhat of a stake in Sirroij - the planet's mines provided the Chapter with much of its promethium requirements. Industrial disputes on Sirroij could compromise the Castigators' ability to wage war. Captain Ramus, the Chapter's Chief Victualer, was tasked with resolving the Sirroij by any means necessary. To achieve those ends, the 3rd Company and Captain Sirius were to support him. *'Revenge of Quickblood (998.M41)' - The 4th Company is lured back to Tau space, where Shas'O Tash'var He'yth Mont'da R'myr, known as Commander Darkspear, attempts to avenge the death of his mentor, Commander Quickblood. *'The End Times (999.M41)' - As the millennium draws to an end, dire portents wax nigh. The Emperor's Tarot regularly displays powerful cards representing war and death. Apocalyptic sects begin to spread across the Howling Stars, preaching that the Emperor has turned away from the people, disgusted by their laxity and weakness. Only the faithful could be spared the coming oblivion. Governors place their PDF forces on alert. The Warp becomes tempestuous and difficult to navigate. News reaches the Castigators that Abbadon the Despoiler has assaulted the Cadian Gate and unleashed his Thirteenth Black Crusade. Cultists and recidivists emerged across the Howling Stars. Imperial defence forces are stretched to the limit. Sabotage hampers the abilities of the Imperium to muster coherent forces. An Eldar Craftworld is seen with increasing regularity across the Howling Stars - auguries suggest it may well be the Craftworld Kuraan-Baal. Kainaq the Heartless, Archon of the Kabal of the Blood Skull, has unleashed his forces upon the Howling Stars. The warriors under his command have fallen upon their foes in their frenzy to attract the attention of their master. Rumours also circulate that Castigators long-time enemy, 'The Father', has once again returned to the mortal plane as a Daemon Prince, and that his 'death' at the hands of Anteas had only furthered his aims. *'The Great Rift (999.M41)' - As Abaddon the Despoiler leads the largest invasion of the Imperium since the Horus Heresy against the fortress world of Cadia, the Warmaster of Chaos finally achieves his ultimate goal, ten millennia in the making. With the destruction of Cadia and its Necron Pylons that held the barrier between the material realm and the Immaterium at bay, a chain reaction of warp cataclysms ripped across the Imperium, plunging its worlds into disaster and awakening the dormant powers of latent psykers across the galaxy. The Imperium was torn in two along its length, giving rise to the phenomenon known as the ''Cicatrix Maledictum'' - the Great Rift. Countless civilisations were lost to daemonic incursions as the galaxy burned. As the Dark Millennium has drawn nigh, the Castigators have had to encircle their dominions, the worlds around the Howling Stars. They are alone and under siege. Their oath-bound brethren in their fellow Chapters such as the Judicators and the Thousand Swords have not been heard from in decades; the forces of the Castigators are divided and the febrile scratching of half-heard laughter can almost be discerned among the static of unanswered astropathic communiques. Chapter Cult & Belief System Recruits to the Chapter are strong-willed, used to hardship and driven by a heartfelt desire to root out deviance and impurity. The Chapter's rituals and cults foster this intolerance, seeing it as a virtue. Those that endanger the Imperium should be exterminated - mutants, aliens, psykers and religious deviants are all to be called to account for their activities. The only punishment for those who stray from the Emperor's path is death. The Chaos powers are abhorred by the chapter, despised for their warping touch. Those that have allowed themselves to submit to temptation and fall to Chaos are especially hated by the Castigators. As far as they are concerned, it is unthinkable to allow oneself to stray from the Emperor's path and into the worship of the Dark Gods. Those that submit to the dark powers are weak and must be killed before their heresy can corrupt others. The Castigators are known to have participated in several protracted engagements against Chaos Space Marines, including the so-called 'Harvesters' chapter and the Word Bearers legion, for whom the Castigators harbour a special hatred. It has been noted by Imperial observers that the Castigators grudgingly tolerate both the Astropaths and those of the Navigator Gene. This has led some to criticise the Castigators' belief system as hypocritical. The Castigators roundly refute such allegations, arguing that both institutions were created and sanctioned by the Emperor - just as the Adeptus Astartes were. Whilst some have called the Castigators overly aggressive, narrow-minded, or bigoted, none can deny the fervour with which they go about their tasks. The Castigators have influential allies that allow them to continue unmolested; some traditional and puritan Inquisitors have gone so far as to openly applaud the Castigators, seeing their actions as those of the truly faithful. The Chapter has worked in concert with puritan elements of the Inquisition on several occasions throughout its history, assisting in the prosecution of heretics and the faithless. In memory of their auspicious founding, every fourteen years those companies not currently engaged in battle meet at the Sanctuary. Battle-brothers, comrades and friends are allowed to meet and honour their success together. Great trophies are brought back to the fortress monastery and relics are paraded in front of the assembled marines. Each and every dreadnought in the chapter is awoken and great prayer services are held to honour the fallen, to remember the great moments of the chapter's history and to reaffirm oaths of loyalty, piety and faith. Captured banners are paraded, the heads of defeated foes exhibited and the manner of their capture and defeat recalled with grim detail. The ceremonies last for fourteen days and then the chapter disperses once more to where they are needed to continue the protection of the Imperium of Man. Neophytes inducted into the chapter during this two-week period are seen as blessed and are usually predicted to become great warriors. Before each battle, the force gathers together in prayer to affirm their faith. The higher ranks of the chapter - especially Captains and Chaplains - are known as skilled orators and they put these skills to good use, rousing a righteous fury in the hearts and minds of those beneath them. When the chapter fights, it is sustained by a deeply-held belief that they are the guardians of humanity. It is their divine duty to defend the Emperor's flock, and they will not accept failure in what they consider to be the holiest of all endeavours. Whilst some have called the Castigators overly aggressive, narrow-minded or bigoted, none can deny the fervour with which they go about their duties. Tenacity and zealous passion are qualities prized by the Castigators. The trials used to induct recruits ensure that the Chapter's recruits are strong-willed, used to hardship and unforgiving of deviancy. Chapter Gene-Seed Years uncounted of rigorous gene-screening practices have inculcated an obsession for genetic purity within the Castigators. Having descended from the Black Consuls, the Brothers of the Chapter take pride in the fact that they can trace their genetic lineage back to Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines. The Ultramarines themselves are renowned for possessing the purest of all loyalist legions' gene-seeds, and that purity has been inherited by their successors. The Castigators' Apothecaries demand absolute and total excellence in maintaining that purity. The Apothecarion ensures that only the strongest and healthiest of recruits are selected to become marines. The trials for neophytes are particularly stringent, and the Apothecaries take great care to ensure that the gene-seed does not develop flaws or mutate in any way. Any neophytes that exhibit signs of mutation are dissected as subjects of study in an attempt to determine what went wrong. Progenoid glands extracted from dead marines may not be implanted if there is any suggestion that they may be tainted. This unyielding thoroughness means that the Castigators replace losses at a slower rate than in most marine chapters. As the forty-first millennium draws to a close, there have been few occasions when the Castigators have been at full chapter strength. The Castigators contend, however, that their rigidly maintained purity makes them more than a match for their foes. Chapter Organisation The Castigators' adherence to the Codex Astartes has led to the Chapter adopting a conventional ten-Company structure. The first consists of the Chapter's veterans, the most skilled warriors who have received additional training, particularly in the use of Terminator armour. The Chapter possesses only twenty-one venerated suits of Terminator Armour, and these are worn by the greatest warriors in the chapter. When not in use they occupy positions of honour in the First Company's Chapel of Heroes. Should a Terminator fall, the techmarines will painstakingly repair the armour so that it may see battle again. The first company typically disperses to fight alongside the battle-companies, allowing the more experienced warriors to impart their wisdom to their brethren. The second, third, fourth and fifth companies are the battle-companies, each with a mixture of tactical, devastator and assault squads. With such a variety of squads, the Battle Companies are highly flexible and tactically adaptable. Indeed, a typical force deployed by the Castigators will be centred around a Battle-Company, with attached elements from other Companies. The sixth and seventh companies are tactical reserve companies; the eighth and ninth are assault and devastator reserve companies, respectively. The Reserve Companies often fight support of their brethren in the Battle-Companies, reinforcing battle lines, launching diversionary attacks or countering enemy assaults. In addition, the Marines of the Reserve Company can be transferred into the Battle-Companies to replace casualties sustained. The Castigators' tenth company, the scout company, is small when compared to other chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, mainly due to the chapter's extremely thorough recruitment processes. Much like the first company, the scouts almost never fight as one force. Instead they are assigned to the battle companies where they can gain experience alongside their elders. Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Librarium The newly-created Castigators Chapter had a number of Librarians originally drawn from the Black Consuls. During their initial ten-year crusade, the Castigators also recruited a number of psychically-gifted initiates from the worlds they fought upon. As the original Librarians died out, and the Castigators continued to recruit from a world where the pyschic population was eradicated, the chapter began to absorb the Losancan belief system. They could no longer countenance 'witches' sullying the chapter's name, and as such the responsibility of keeping a record of the chapter's history was given to ordinary brother-marines who adopted the role of 'Librarian'. Now each of the Castigators' brother-marines will undertake a period of service in the chapter's Librarium once every decade, working to duplicate ancient texts and to pass on the stories of the Castigators' past. These 'Librarians' accompany Company Captains, recording the chapter's history, recounting tales of battles fought throughout the millennia, and learning lessons from the actions of others. This allows every battle-brother to be intimately familiar with the chapter's history of warfare. Techmarines Like the majority of Space Marine chapters, the Castigators honour ancient pacts with the Adeptus Mechanicus that stretch back millennia to their very founding. Those amongst the Castigators with an affinity for technology are dispatched to Mars, where they are initiated into the Martian tech-cults. This is acknowledged as a necessary process - without the techmarines, the Adeptus Astartes would be left unable to tend to the machine spirits, to observe the rites that ensure continued operation of their wargear, or to repair damage taken on the field of battle. But the process comes at a lamentable price - the loss of battle-brothers to the worship of the Omnissiah. The techmarines are mysterious and capricious, aloof and distant. Their inscrutable ways are not easily understood by most of the battle-brethren. Indeed, some of the more zealous factions among the chapter distrust the techmarines. To them, the worship of the Omnissiah is at best dangerous, and at worst heretical. It is a duty of the Chapter Master to ensure that these ideological tensions are defused and that no blood is spilt. It is said that some of the Castigators' techmarines struggle their entire lives to resolve the differences between their chapter's creed and the dictates of the Liber Mechanicus. Chapter Serfs Life in the Sanctuary is defined by the castes into which they are divided. There are dozens of castes, each one responsible for a particular function. Serfs are either born into these castes or assigned to them on the few occasion they join from outside. These castes range from Castes are insular and proud. All have their own traditions. Chapter Serfs well respected. Ensuring the continuation of the Chapter. The occupations have respected. Castes Clan Artificers, Weaponsmiths, Naval Crew, Officers, Scribes Courts – Master of Rites/ Chief Victualer Some failed aspirants end up serving the Chapter as servitors. But most wind up serving as serfs. It is rare – though not unheard of – for the children of serfs to be selected as Astartes. They are charged with aiding their transhuman masters as they don their power armour and take up the weapons they will wield against the foe. The Serfs of the Chapter do not worship the Emperor as a God. They venerate him as the architect of an Imperium that spans the stars, and give thanks. Deathwatch Service Chapter Combat Doctrine In no small part due to the legacy of the Black Consuls, the Castigators have adhered closely to the tenets of Roboute Guilliman's Codex Astartes throughout their history. War is the reason for the Chapter's existence, and the Castigators seek to prepare for it well. As Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes, practical issues dictate the Castigators' tactical orthodoxy to a degree. The limited numbers of the Chapter ensure that they are not used as a blunt instrument like the numberless masses of the Imperial Guard. The Castigators could be considered a predominantly attacking force, mounting and executing rapid, overwhelming assaults that ensure the Space Marines always maintain the initiative. Indeed, the Commanders of the Chapter would accept a traditional battle only on the most favourable of terms, or if necessity dictated. Drop-podding troops and thunderhawk-deployed vehicles can rapidly assault the enemy. Tactical and Devastator squads can suppress the enemy with skilled gunfire before the Chapter's Assault Marines descend upon them. Faced with such decisive force, the enemy simply cannot resist. When called upon to defend ground, the Castigators raise icons of faith and sacred standards high before planting them into the ground, vowing to make the enemy pay a heavy price for each step taken. They will grimly fight to the last whilst inflicting as much damage as possible upon enemy forces, asking no quarter and giving none. The Castigators are ferocious warriors, known on occasion to fight to the last man rather than admit defeat. Battles against the chapter are always bloody and hard-fought, simply because the Castigators refuse to retreat unless their commanders order such. As part of their defensive strategy, the Castigators will attempt to disrupt their attackers. Assault forces undertaking skillfully-executed raids can cause huge amounts of damage before rapidly disengaging. Scouts can sabotage enemy materiel or assassinate prominent leaders, even going so far as to teleport the Chapter's Terminators into an enemy camp to brutally decapitate them. Because of the chapter's unflinching bravery, even the Collegiate Strategos has paid tribute to the Castigators, its annals acknowledging them as one of the finest examples of the Imperial maxim 'death before dishonour'. The Castigators are determined, stubborn warriors, determined to struggle to victory whatever the cost. Whilst some have criticised the Castigators for their tactics, the Chapter has - thus far successfully - refuted these statements, claiming that rather than single-mindedly fighting their way into certain death, they judge their fights well to ensure that the enemy is eradicated. To the Castigators, a wasteful death is pointless, but a justified death is the greatest honour. Notable Castigators *'Chapter Master Quintilius' - Quintilius has served as the Castigators senior commander for the last century since his elevation to Chapter Master in 899.M41, upon the death of the former Chapter Master Avitus. His grizzled face speaks of his long centuries of service; before he ascended to the venerated office of Master, he had served the Chapter with honour for over three hundred years. In battle, he is a formidable figure, surrounded by the devastatingly skilled warriors of the Chapter's Honour Guard. But Quintilius is acutely aware that the duties of a Chapter Master do not solely reside upon the battlefield. he does what he must to quell the more zealous voices within the Chapter and to mediate fractious truces with the Adeptus Astra Telepathica and the Navis Nobilite, organisations of psykers and mutants upon whom the Chapter's existence depends. Those organisations that share longstanding relations with the Castigators see Quintilius as a moderate; under his command, the Castigators have enjoyed strengthened relations with the Adeptus Mechanicus, the Inquisition and even other Chapters of the Astartes. Some question whether those strengthened relations will endure upon Quintilius' death. *'Chapter Master Avitus' - Avitus was the former Chapter Master of the Castigators Chapter and the predecessor of Quintilius. *'First Captain Escalus, Regent of Losanco' - Escalus serves as the First Captain of the Castigators' Honoured 1st Company. Clad Clad in Terminator Armour and wielding the mighty sword Purgator, First Captain Escalus is an awe-inspiring and imposing figure. He has carefully honed the Veteran Cadre of the Castigators, turning the First company into a fearful force of retribution. Within the Chapter he is well-respected and liked by many. He has made a point of staying neutral in disputes over doctrine, preferring to let his actions speak for him. *'Captain Caphius, Master of the Watch' - Caphius is the current Captain of the Castigators' 2nd Company, the 'Firebrands'. He is the oldest Captain in the entire Chapter. He adheres rigidly to the doctrines of older, zealous Castigators such as the Hero-Captain, Lycidius. Caphius sees his Company as a furious weapon in the arsenal of the Imperium, and has hand-picked the most faithful and furious Marines from the reserve Companies to supplement his forces. In battle, Caphius leads from the front, knowing that his Sergeants and their Marines are each as devoted to the cause as he. Brash and bombastic, Caphius attempts to ensure he is in command of any operation to which he is assigned. *'Captain Sirius, Master of the Arsenal' - Sirius is the current Captain of the 3rd Compnay, the 'Lightbringers'. Captain Sirius is an experienced veteran, having led his company for more than 250 years, longer than Chapter Master Quintilius has been at the helm of the Chapter. On the field of battle, Sirius displays leadership qualities that are unmatched. As the Master of the Arsenal Sirius has unfettered access to the Chapter's wargear. Captain Sirius works in concert with the Chapter's Techmarines to ensure that the Chapter is capable of waging war in the Emperor's name. Though he only possesses nominal control over the Chapter's entire arsenal, there are certain situations which arise where he is not. For example, sometimes weaponry and equipment is gifted to an individual Battle-Brother in recognition of their service, which means that Sirius cannot simply take it away and secure the gifted item with the rest of the Chapter's armaments. A prime example was when Chapter Master Quintilius gifted the Chastener (the Chapter's only Combi-Plasma) to Captain Timon of the 4th Company in recognition of his valorous service to the Chapter. As the Chapter Master had issued an edict recognising Timon with such an esteemed gift, Sirius wasn't able to secure it within the Chapter's Armoury. *'Captain Timon, Master of the Fleet' - Timon is the current Captain of the 4th Company, and he also performs the additional duty of Master of the Fleet. Timon first made his name fighting against the Dark Eldar, before he was appointed Captain of the Fourth. Whilst others in the Castigators are brash and bombastic, Timon is soft-spoken. However, only a fool would consider him to be weak or mild. It is said that Timon's actions, both on the battlefield and off, have greatly impressed Chapter Master Quintilius. His moderate tendencies have been an asset to his role as Fleet-Master; He is nominally in charge of every vessel owned by the Chapter and all of the serfs crewing them. He diligently oversees every arrangement made to ensure the Chapter can fight effectively. Such arrangements include dealing with the fleet's Navigators, Techmarines and Astropaths. Timon is a skilled Captain, experienced in the ways of war. Thus far, he is the only commander of the Castigators to have fought against the loathsome Tau. His presence within the battle-lines has earned him the respect and loyalty of those under his command. Timon has been allowed to lead exploratory crusades throughout the Ultima Segmentum, and the Fourth have travelled further than any of the other Battle Companies, participating in many wide-ranging campaigns and gaining great victories for the Castigators. *'Captain Anteas, Master of the Marches' - As the youngest Captain within the entire Chapter, Anteas has been given the honour of commanding the 5th Company, the 'Shield Bearers'. He has worked hard to ensure he has the full loyalty of every Marine under his command. Backed up by a core of experienced Sergeants, the Fifth Company is battle-capable, and already several trophies and tributes adorn the walls of the Fifth's Chapel. Anteas is known to confide in his Sergeants and his Lexicanium, often attempting to discern the best route of action. He has clashed on several occasions with Captain Caphius, who considers him to be incapable of the decisive action warranted by a Commander of the Adeptus Astartes. Within the Chapter, Anteas is known as a moderate, and this has not endeared him to the more zealous elements within the Chapter. *'Captain Ramus, Master of the Rites' - Ramus is the current Captain of the 6th Company, the 'Purehearts'. As Master of the Rites, Ramus's duties encompass the preservation of the Chapter's traditions and history. He knows a considerable amount of data, including the Chapter's background, previous campaigns fought, the history of numerous past Captains, etc. Certainly, Anteas is an extremely intelligent Space Marine officer to have earned such an honoured position within the Chapter. Ramus's duties may be linked to the Chapter's Librarium. *'Captain Lucien, Chief Victualer' - Lucien is the current Captain of the 7th Company. As Chief Victualler of the Castigators Chapter it is Lucien's additional duty is interesting, to say the least. It is his sacred duty to attend to the upkeep of the Chapter's provisions, overseeing the Chapter Serfs in their duties which include collecting and maintaining the appropriate amount of food, fuel and ammunition in order for the Chapter to remain 'battle-ready'. *'Captain Tigris, Lord-Executioner' - Tigris is the current Captain of the Castigators 8th Assault Company. He is a strong, well-liked Captain. Only recently inducted as master of the assault reserve, he greatly values the respect of his peers, and aims to win it through glorious victory. He meticulously plans his assaults in order to ensure the enemy cannot thwart him before launching into the fray at the head of Battle-Brothers, leading by example. *'Captain Malus, Siegemaster' - Malus is the current Captain of the 9th Company, the 'Doombringers'. As a young Astartes, he was was grievously injured whilst fighting against Orks. Despite having lost part of his face, an arm, leg and receiving dozens of multiple shrapnel wounds, he clung tenaciously to life through sheer force of will. Over half of his body has been replaced with augmetics. Through his years of experience fighting in the Chapter's Devastator Squads, Malus gained a unique insight into the use of heavy firepower and its precise application which has often swung the tide of battle in the Chapter's favour. *'Captain Venatus, Master of Recruits' - Venatus is the current Captain of the 10th Scout Company, the 'Hunters'. As the Master of Recruits Venatus is tasked with overseeing the training of the Chapter's Neophytes. Venatus is responsible for the evaluation and selection the finest recruits and then giving them the best training the Chapter can offer. He works closely with the Apothecarion and the Reclusiam. He maintains close relationships with his Recruiting Sergeants who carry out the sacred duty of seeking out potential candidates to become Neophytes. They are responsible for the Chapter's future. Venatus maintains close communication with the Battle-Company Captains, to ensure that the Scout Marines are put to good use and given adequate training amongst the line Companies. *'Reclusiarch Renatus, Master of Sanctity' - Reclusiarch Renatus is the Castigators current Master of Sanctity. He formerly served as First Chaplain of the elite 1st Company. *'First Chaplain Karakalla' - Karakalla is the current Chaplain of the Castigators' elite 1st Company. Karakalla (was once known as Chaplain Coratus) took part in the campaign known as the War of Woes, where the Castigators served alongside the Dark Claws Chapter. Coratus earned the moniker 'Karakalla', which means Heavy Heart in the primitive tongue of Kal Tunivor, the homeworld of the Dark Claws Chapter. This was due to the heavy losses sustained in this Imperial campaign and the solemn funerary duties he had to carry out, all too frequently. Chapter Fleet The Castigators' 4th Company Captain is traditionally appointed to the position of 'Master of the Fleet' in addition to any other ceremonial titles he may have. It is a vital role, for it requires that the Captain deal with the Chapter's cadre of Techmarines and the few Navigators assigned to the chapter by the Paternova of Earth. on a few occasions, the Chapter Master has reassigned the position of Fleetmaster to a more moderate Captain in order to prevent any 'incidents' that might impair the Chapter's ability to wage war. The Castigators' spacefleet is designed and optimised for one clear and present task - assaulting enemy-held objectives and delivering the warriors of the Astartes into the crucible of battle. The Master of the Fleet also nominally commands the chapter serfs assigned to the fleet. These serfs are typically novitiates who have failed the Castigators' stringent recruitment processes, and take on the role of pilots, gunnery officers, command crews and navigators that crew the vessels of the fleet. Chapter Serfs can even be found supporting their genetically-enhanced overlords in boarding actions, equipped with weaponry far superior to that found amongst Imperial Navy crews The Castigators are known to possess the following vessels within their Chapter fleet: *''Imperius Excelsis'' (Battle Barge) - Flagship of the Castigators Chapter, the Imperius Excelsis is a heavily-armoured and heavily-armed vessel, capable of trading and sustaining broadsides against other vessels of the line. The ship is also equipped with a powerful bombardment cannon, used for smashing orbital defenses and delivering apocalyptic orbital strikes. The Battle Barges typically support three or four companies, along with the materiel and equipment they may require. *''Sacred Endeavour'' (Battle Barge) - Sister ship to the Imperius Excelsis, the Sacred Endeavour is a revered vessel, dating back to the founding of the Chapter. It is said that Chapter Master Barathus called the original Masters of the so-called 'Vocates' Chapters together aboard the ship to swear the oath that has defined their fate for millennia. *''Ascendant'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Defiant'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Inviolate'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Radiant Light'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Sacred Endeavour'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Thrice-Blessed Sword'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Castigators' primarily wear vivid dark red coloured power, said to symbolise the blood sacrificed by the Emperor for the sake of Humanity. A white coloured squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Assault, Devastator and Veteran) is indicated on the right shoulder pauldron. The Imperialis or Aquila on the chest guard is also dark red in colour. The trim of the shoulder pauldron is coloured black. A black coloured Gothic numeral centered upon the squad specialty symbol designates squad number. A Veteran Sergeant of the 1st Company has a white coloured helmet with a red stripe. Castigators Sergeants retain the traditional red-coloured helmet. Their rank is signified by the Iron Skull, which is typically applied to their helmet but can be elsewhere on their armour. Like their Ultramarines surname, it could be displayed amidst the Chapter badge, but that could look odd on the Castigators. The Codex badge for squad leaders is the Iron Halo. Unlike other Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes, the Castigators designate what company a Battle-Brother belongs to, by utilising Company markings that comprise a single symbol worn on the left poleyn (knee guard) of their Power Armour. Honour Badges The Castigators' First Company is clearly distinguished by the use of white coloured shoulder trim on their pauldrons and helmets. The Veteran Squads of the First are typically denoted by a rendition of the Crux Terminatus upon their right shoulder pauldron. There are almost no limits to the degree in which the Castigators' veterans may customise their weaponry and armour. Many choose to display their own heraldry and distinctions. No two warriors of the First Company truly look alike. Battle honours, sigils and citations adorn armour, and armour-plates are often decorated with bold patterns and symbols derived from the Chapter insignia. Listed below are the most common types of Honour Badges found on the battle-plate of the Castigators Chapter: *'Deathwatch & Inquisitorial Service' - Those individual Astartes that have served in the Deathwatch or in the service of an Inquisitor are entitled to display symbols of the Deathwatch. In such cases they are authorised to continue wearing the Deathwatch shoulder pauldron. This would replace their squad markings, which would would likely be moved to their right poleyn (knee guard). They may display service to the Inquisition in other ways as well, such as the use of Inquisitorial 'I' icon on the poleyns, greaves or worked into their personal heraldry or they may display small Inquisitorial pendants or other accoutrements. *'Purity Seals' - *'Oaths of Moment' - *'The Mortis Sheaf' - *''Raptor Imperialis'' - The Raptor Imperialis is an ancient and special honour, as it is the same icon used by the Castigators' forebears, the Black Consuls, and is only awarded to those who have shown exceptional bravery, dedication and single-mindedness in prosecuting their duties as a Castigators Space Marine. Personal Heraldry *''Bloody Fist'' - *''The Coiled Lash'' - Chapter Badge The Castigators' Chapter badge is a white coloured muscular arm holding a coiled scourge. This potent symbol represents the punishment inflicted upon the enemies of the Imperium, but also shows how the warriors of the Chapter drive themselves on relentlessly. Chapter Relics *''Purgator'' - A mighty master-crafted artificer relic blade which is wielded by by First-Captain Escalus. This blade's keen edge and potent power field has lost none of its deadly sharpness over the long millennia, and is said to be able to slice through both ceramite and even Terminator Armour with ease. *''Lux Vibedius'' - This relic master-crafted blade was forged by the great sword-maker Evander, a Chapter Serf who was renowned for his superlative craftsmanship. The blade shines with an emerald light when activated and is said to be imbued with unnatural power. This sword is currently wielded by Captain Sirius of the Castigators' 3rd Company. *''Tarquin's Shield'' - This master-crafted Storm Shield was borne by the Chapter's famed hero, Captain Tarquin. It is currently borne by Captain Sirius who was gifted this esteemed relic by Chapter Master Quintilius for his valorous actions during the cleansing of the Howling Stars following the First Tyrannic War. This mighty shield protects Sirius from the deadliest of blows, including plasma and melta weapons. *''Lightbringer'' - Borne by Captain Sirius, this master-crafted artificer plasma pistol has been gifted to each successive Captain of the 3rd Company for thousands of years, ever since they first received their cognomen, 'Lightbringers'. *''Justificatus'' - An ancient Combat Knife that is still borne by Captain Sirius. A momento of his early days as a newly inducted full battle-brother of the Chapter. He has kept this blade due to its sentimental value to him and the memories of the foes whose lives were ended by his deadly blade. *''Helm of Juneval'' - This modified relic Mark IV helmet, which bears a crest of thorns, once belonged to the famed Captain Juneval, a fierce Captain of the Chapter's 8th Company famed for his savage persecution of those who had betrayed the Emperor during the wave of apostasy that had spread in the middle of the 39th Millennium. This relic helm is borne by Captain Sirius. *''Chastener'' - An ancient, exquisitely-crafted combi-weapon which consists of a bolter/plasma combination, which was crafted in Ryza's holiest of tech-forges, and is one of the Chapter's few examples of a combi-weapon within their armoury. This weapon was gifted to the Chapter by the Inquisition in token of the gratitude, following the purge of a Redemptionist Cult on the Hive World of Cruciax in 243.M39. This weapon is currently borne by Captain Timon of the Chapter's 4th Company, which was awarded to him in recognition of his valorous service to the Chapter. *''The Blade of Thorns'' - The Blade of Thorns is the hereditary weapon of the 4th Company's Captain. Captain Laertes used the weapon himself, many millennia ago. Since his death, the blade has been passed from Captain to Captain. It is a symbol of the Company's strength, and has even been incorporated into the heraldry of the Company. The warriors of the Fourth would go to any lengths to retrieve it should it be lost on the field of battle. *''The Sword of Sorrows'' - This potent relic blade is a master-crafted power sword which has lost none of its potency or sharpness down the long millennia. It is currently borne by Captain Anteas of the Chapter's 5th Company. *''Foebreaker'' - An ancient, master-crafted Power Mace which is wielded by the formidable Captain Malus of the Chapter's 9th Company. *''Wrath of Heroes'' - An ancient relic Storm Bolter of unknown provenance, this formidable weapon has long been synonymous with death, having destroyed thousands of enemies of Mankind down the long millennia. It is currently wielded by Captain Malus. Allies Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Castigators Feel free to add your own About the Castigators Trivia The Castigators Space Marine Chapter is a beloved fanon Chapter created by Commissar Molotov over on the Bolter and Chainsword forums, and has existed, in one form or another, since approximately 2005. With his permission, I have been allowed to share his Chapter with all of you on the WH40K Homebrew Wiki. Gallery File:Castigators_Terminator.png|Castigators Veteran Terminator Brother of the Honoured 1st Company Note: Personal scourge iconography displayed on power fist, and Raptor Imperialis honour on livery shield File:Castigators_Chaplain.png|First Chaplain Karakalla, of the Castigators Honoured 1st Company. File:Castigators_Vet_Mk_IV.png|A Castigators Veteran Marine of the elite 1st Company wearing archaic Mk IV 'Maximus' Power Armour Note: Decorative filigree displayed on right vambrace (forearm) and personal heraldry on right greave. File:Castigators_Mk_III_Vet.png|A Castigators Veteran Marine of the elite 1st Company in modified Mk III 'Iron' Pattern Power Armour, with Mk VII Helm and backpack Note: Personal heraldry on lower right greave. File:Castigators_Mk_V.png|Castigators Tactical Marine of the 2nd Company, 6th Tactical Squad wearing relic Mk V 'Heresy' pattern power armour. File:Castigators_Mk_VI.png|Castigators Tactical Marine; 3rd Tactical Squadron, 4th Company wearing Mk VI 'Corvus' pattern power armour. Note: Oaths of moment & Purity Seals. File:Castigators_Tact_Mk_VII.png|A Castigators Tactical Marine of the 5th Company, 4th Tactical Squad. File:Castigators_Deathwatch_Vet.png|A Castigators Deathwatch Veteran of the 4th Company. File:Castigators_Apothecary.png|Castigators Apothecary of the Honoured 1st Company Note: Personal heraldry on right greave. File:Castigators_Techmarine.png|A Castigators Techmarine. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines Successors Category:14th Founding